Ergastulum's NightLife
by TheLoneDancer
Summary: I'm still working on the title. I love Gangsta its my new drug... So I wrote a sexy lemon for Doug check it out. Now there's a slight baby daddy for Nicolas. And I'm making this into a collection of short stories with the characters and jazz. I'm trying to live by 'show don't tell'.
1. Use Your Words (lemon)

I got into this anime called Gangsta and I even read the manga. I highly recommend it if you want to ride Satan's feels train. :'D

Anyways as soon as I laid my eyes on Doug I had to write a lemon for him, he'll always be my number 1. The songs that sparked the desire to write this was 'Mansionair- Hold me down.' And 'I'm into You- Chet Faker' Check it out if you want. As usually I love all the characters and I'm willing to write something for you in this series. If you want a request just ask me via msg I'm here I'll add it to this collection making it something for yall.

I seriously tried 'show don't tell'… but I failed near the end :/

A short guy with dark chocolate dreads sat impatiently on a pile of stacked wooden crates against a brick wall. He kicked his feet back and forth; making the heels of his converses knock audibly against the hollow crate. His brown orbs were set on the front door's entrance of a convenient store, waiting for a certain someone to come out. Since Twilights were not welcomed in this store he had to obediently wait like a dog. When the front door opened it hit a bell that dangled above it, making it chime. Eagerly the guy leaps from the crates like a poison dart frog would leap off a tree with agile. His white jacket that was wrapped securely around his waist glides smoothly with his movements. Doug cuts through the air effortlessly. When he lands in front of the person exiting the store his dog tags chime against each other.

"Where's my stuff?" he pressed greedily like a child asking for a prize they didn't earn.

Standing before him was a girl wearing a black skin tight tank top holding a brown paper bag against her chest. She shuffled away from him in her knee high combat boots annoyed with the Twilight. Her skin was slightly darker than the fair toned Twilight demanding for his goods. Doug reached out to take the brown paper bag into his possession. The girl strikes at his hand slapping them away from the bag. As she shook her head no her brown gorgeous curls bounced around her.

"What the hell, Vic?" he groans rubbing at his injured hand pouting at her.

"Don't be such a baby," she teased sticking out her tongue at him. She started to walk in the direction towards the Bastard, "Let's go, Freckles."

He grimaced in dismay following her from behind, "Stop treating me like a child."

"Then give me a good reason to stop," Vicky strides on not looking back at him.

He walked behind her in silence as the reasons came to him. One, she was a Normal he could kill her without hesitation. All she did was taunt him of his size and it annoyed the hell out of him. The fact that she was taller than him by a whole inch drove him crazy. Two, he was older than her by a couple of years. She should show him some respect. Age should count for something, right? Three, he was her on and off body guard for the time being. The girl should be at his mercy. Vicky's mother had some ties with his boss and had run into some trouble. And 'lo and behold Doug was dragged into it. He knew the routine stay with her until sun rise, follow her like a shadow, make sure the girl was alright, and then when the coast was clear he'd return back to headquarters.

Back then she'd greet him with insults reminding him of his height. And he would fire back commenting on her unruly hair. Hey, even though it was a cheap shot he fought back fire with fire. The first few days were hell but with time they had this weird ass relationship going on. Now she would welcome him with a huge goofy grin, asking him about work and how his day went. The girl with the wild hair even came up with the nickname Freckles just for him. He assumed it was just one of her ways of being a silly Normal underestimating him.

Galahad and that damn gigolo Worick would tease him nonstop about her. The man with the eye patch would smile smugly at him asking if he had gotten laid yet. Galahad busted the young mercenary checking her out at one point. And of course Galahad tagged along commenting about that ass of hers. Doug would get flustered and frustrated yelling at them both to shut up and mind their own business. It bothered Doug to death that they would constantly make lewd jokes about her. He shouldn't let it get to him she was a human after all why should he care?

"I'm your body guard and I'm older than you." He reminded her as his gaze fell to her ass.

"And?" she replied.

"That's it," he scowled pondering what it would be like to grab a hold of her cheeks. It was the way her butt would capture his attention when she wore those god damn green short shorts. Ugh, unspeakable things crossed his mind the longer he gazed at it; Things like smacking her ass to watch it jiggle, molding it to his touch, just making it his. Doug was mesmerized by her ass to notice that she had said something.

Vicky looks over her shoulder capturing his gaze on her body, "Freckles, stop staring at my butt." She scolded at him making him feel stupid and embarrassed for getting caught.

He began to remove his jacket from his waist and moved to her flank mumbling a few words under his breath.

"What did you say?" she asked tilting her head at him.

"Then don't wear clothes like that…" he repeats handing her his jacket to cover herself up. He takes the bag into his care.

"Why?" Vicky tested as she takes the white jacket and zips herself up in it.

"Guys will stare at you." He adjusted his kukri blades at his sides trying not to look at her.

She stops in her track and twirls around in his jacket, "Now, it looks like I'm wearing nothing see?"

Doug's heart stopped when she posed in front of him. The white jacket covered her shorts making it look like she was wearing nothing but those boots. His brown orbs darken with unspeakable desire as he absorbed her image. Those combat boots stopped at her knees giving that teasing peep show to any wandering eyes. He took her hand and guided her to an alley. His palm grew sweaty as held hers for what seemed to be an eternity to him, in those few seconds. The guy with the dread locks looked away removing his sweaty hand away from hers.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking nervously around her surroundings, "Are we being followed?"

He reassures her while placing the brown bag on the floor, "Nuh-uh."

"Then what seems to be the problem, Freckles?" her eyes fell on him annoyed.

He awkwardly rubbed his freckled nose with the back of his hand. He shuffles fidgeting more feeling unsure of how to make his move.

"Uses your words," she teased giving him that condescending smile he hated so much.

"I'll give you a good reason why you need to stop treating me like a child," He shot back low his voice dripping in sweet lust; as he pressed her up against the wall. His dreads brushed against Vicky's face when he gave her a crooked lop sided smile. The girl's body shudders involuntarily at his deviant smile loving the new attitude; something stirred deep inside of her.

He took her arms and pinned them by her sides against the warm wall. The short guy slightly leans forward on the balls of his feet, giving himself that height he desperately desired oh so much. Doug took her lips and claimed them for his own. Finally. His tongue ran across her button lip hungrily begging her to part them for him. Vicky declines not giving him access and slowing nibbling at his top lip. The girl with the semi organized curls couldn't hide the smile that Doug felt in the kiss. He knew the human was enjoying herself.

Pissed and unsatisfied the heated Twilight released her arms and went straight for her ass giving it a hard squeeze; just as he always dreamt of doing. Vicky giggles looping one arm over his shoulders, taking a dread in her hand. When she giggled excitedly her lips parted momentarily, Doug took his chance and forced his tongue in her mouth. Thrilled the human welcomed him to explore her hot moist mouth. She slide her other hand from her side up to his face and cups his cheek. Both of their bodies pressed against each with need and want. The Twilight groans lightly pleased as his fingers kneaded in to her firm ass rolling it between his fingers. Doug raised his knee and forced it up between her legs pressing roughly against her heated core grinning up at her. He broke the kiss looking at the girl before him with swollen lips and confused brown eyes.

"Wha-" she gasps surprised finding herself scooped up in his arm.

For his small stature he had to be well built if he could hold her up like a bride. Vicky felt small in his arms with her face resting against his hard chest and back resting against his biceps. He crouched low and pushed of the surface of the ground launching himself up high into the air. He kicked off between the two large alley walls and began to move towards the direction of her home. The wind whooshed past them hissing in their ears. The girl in his arms shivered cold snuggling against him for warmth. She was impressed that the Twilight was unbothered by the wind. After multiple super jumps they were standing in front of her house's front door.

Vicky's whole body shook as she fumbled for the keys freezing her tail off. Her hands shook violently missing the hole of the lock; Doug sighed taking the keys away from the human and unlocked the door himself. He then reaches out to the girl taking her by her waist walking backwards with her moving forward. Their lips met once again reviving that burning ache for each other that they had moments ago. The black combat boot stepped on top the black with white converses making the two adolescents fall over each other on the wooden polished floor laughing. Vicky had Doug underneath her bronze body straddling him on top. Not giving a damn the guy leans up to kiss her as his hands skimmed for her shorts. The girl laughs moving down to capture his lips. The hood of his white jacket slide forward cover her head as they continued to express their harmless passion.

The girl straddling slowly pulled away from Doug's lips. Her face flushed with crimson hues her brown orbs locks with his. The mercenary sat up with her in his lap as his finger reached out to the zipper of his jacket. He pulled the zipper down ever so slowly building up the tension and excitement in the air. Growing impatient she shimmies off his jacket letting him take it off and toss it to the floor. She takes off her black tight tank top shaking her locks about. Her breasts were held snuggly in the patterned camouflage cups making her look bustier than usual.

Doug removed his shirt exposing his well toned body decorated with scars from previous combats in the past. Vicky reaches out and runs her fingers along one of his scars near his collarbone. Brown eyes slowly cloud with sadness as she tries to fathom why society treated Twilights like savaged dogs. They weren't bad at all, at least the one she's met Nicolas, Galahad, and Marco were kind and friendly towards her. One day she was attacked and Doug came to rescue her. She heard from the fellas that he left without a second thought when he caught whiff of news. Ever since he saved her from those thugs; Vicky adored the short mercenary to pieces. Moving both his hands up he cupped her face ignoring the curls he messed up. Interrupting her train of thoughts Doug kissed her nose reassuringly and gave her a soft smile, "Hey, now come back to me."

They ripped the remaining clothes off of each other hungrily. She gasps surprised when Doug removed his briefs that kept his package in place. Vicky didn't think she was turning him on, but the assumption did go out the window when he showed her his manhood. Oh god, did she ache for him. That rod looked prefect and rigid enough to make her keep coming in to ecstasy. She squirmed a few times attempting to ease the sweet familiar ache that was begging her to get on with it. Doug smirked ever so pleased with her reaction showing her how hard and stiff he was. There was no way a boy would have this kind of package.

He chuckles switching places with her using one hand to lay her down on the cool wooden floor. His calloused hands ghosted to her perky breast giving them a sharp tug at her nipples. She bit her bottom lip wincing and holding back her cry; as her entire body arches up for more. Doug loved the way she looked under him her face red and her body responding to his every touch. His left hand went between her tights feeling the wet mess he caused. Her woman lips oozed dripping with anticipation. He rubbed the tiny curls with his thumb as he pressed his forefingers roughly against her core.

"Oh, Doug," she begged in a small voice that made him so painfully hard, "Doug…"

Kneeling he spread her legs apart placing himself on her right thigh and resting her other leg under his left arm. He angled his rod between her lips and thrusted into her. Doug's cocoa colored eyes rolled back to his skull as he felt he tight walls suck him in. Vicki turns away her arms over hiding her face embarrassed of her lewd behavior. He takes notice of it grimacing at her action. Slyly he leans down and starts trailing blazing hot kisses up from her belly button to the center between her breasts. He felt her body heat up and shudder deliciously underneath him. A boyish smile forms on his lips as his eyes lazily gazed down on her. "I want to see you," he purrs nuzzling her jaw line.

"I can't," Vicky murmurs burying her face further in to her arms.

Doug rolled his hips in to her slowly, as he nibbled away at her neck, "Can't what? Use your words."

"Mm," Vicky hums as her lower half moves down to met him. That line sounded so familiar like she's heard it before, unfortunately she couldn't get herself to recall from where. He had to be enjoying this. His hands part her arms from her face gently placing them above her head. Vicki looks up at him hovering over her; feeling her face flush red once again. He pushed himself inside of her once more this time thoroughly stretching her out as he filled her up slowly. A light cry escaped her lips. Doug kissed her roughly this time robbing her of oxygen thrusting carefully. He started off on an easy pace for her, not too fast nor too slow, steady accommodating both their cravings. He slid easily in feeling her wet muscle clench around his rod to keep him in.

He witnessed pure blissful expressions that grace her face as he pumped away in her. This was something that he never thought he would experience with a Normal her lips against his, her body moving with his, and her eyes on only him. Everything felt amazing so far. The Twilight's hands left her arms when he was sure she wouldn't cover her face up. Fair skinned hands moved smoothly down her body feeling down her curves exploring for new areas that were sensitive to his touch. Doug received many complementary 'ohs' and heavenly 'ahs' as his hands wandered around Vicky's glistening body. He rubbed his calloused hands in small circular movements behind her thighs moving them up to grasp her ass. He squeezed her ass groaning while he pressed her against him nesting deeper inside.

Vicky scrunched her face up as she snaked her arms around Doug's tense muscular back. She pulled him closer to fill whatever space remained between them. "No,no..." she whimpered under her breath, every word that escaped her lips pushed her closer to the edge as she fought her climax.

She wanted to enjoy it even further. Doug wasn't quite ready to release yet, but he knew what was to come. And real guy to Doug... No, wait a real man will always let his woman come first. Vicky was already soaked. Ready to release. No matter how hard she fought against it Doug was pushing her to edge his hips moving faster now. She fought the coil deep inside of her, honestly Vicky did her best. But her toes curled as she felt her soul withered away from her body under him. Suddenly she jerks up, her entire body betrays her, when Doug circled their hips together hard. Vicky falls off the edge letting her high take her on a wild ride as she cries out "Doug!" in a seductive way. Her womanhood assaults Doug's rod which was still sheathed in it. He watched her in awe with dilated eyes as she released before him.

Doug picked her up from the sticky wet warm wooden floor. Moving over to the couch in the living room the aroused man laid her on her stomach. Vicky gripped on to the plush couch under her body. He kneels behind her stroking her back. She never felt so vulnerable, so exposed… to this Twilight of all people. He peppered kisses on her shoulders blade his tongue tasting her. His hands roam to her waist and hoisted her butt up high in the cool air. She felt his hand touch her bottom squeezing securing them under his touch. God, this fine ass belonged to Doug and he was going to claim it.

He held his pre-moisten rod towards her other entrance. Surprisingly, Vicky pushed herself back towards him urging him on. He placed his manhood in her ass and pumped away treating himself. She moans loudly welcoming the new foreign feeling everything was new and exotic; he made her previous climax sensation echo through her body. Thrust after thrust Doug speeded giving in to his primal instincts. He pressed her cheeks together making her squeeze tightly around his hard on as he raced to his finish. Moments later his climax ripped through him making him double over. The girl gasps feeling a warm liquid fill her up. A deep throaty moan fills the air as he cursed into softly her ear. When he curled around his new found lover. Doug rolled to Vicky's side on the large plush couch and spooned with her.

Suddenly, a laugh bursts out of Vicky who winced slightly as she turns to face him, grinning at her naked body guard. "I would have never taken you for an ass man, Freckles." Their legs intertwine with each other bathing in the after glow.

He raised an eye brow at her as his boyish grin returns, "I'm suddenly a man now?" Doug reeled the girl into his arms embracing her close.

"Well, you've been a man ever since I have met you." She giggles brushing her lips against his.

"Shut up," he laughs twirling one of her curls around his finger, "You're so full of it," He leans nipping at her bottom lip.

"No," she sincerely smiles, "I mean it." Doug leans in and captures her lips one more time. Just as they were about to dive in to another ravishing make out session… A loud growl startles the two adolescents. Suddenly the male blushes pulling away.

"Hungry are we?" Vicky chimed flashing a feline smile at him. "Good thing we went to the store and got those pastries, huh?"

Doug groans in dismay face palming himself.

"You didn't," She exclaims.

"I'm sorry," He mumbles sulking, "I got caught up in the moment…"

((I'm Tired. I Love you. Please comment or msg me if you want a story I don't bite))


	2. Thump

From the couch you watch the man with short messy raven hair lounge lazily by the window. He idly gazes down at the alley below. There his onyx gaze spots two little furry creatures moving down the stairs. One was a large black cat, following it carefully down the stairs was small kitten black with white spots. The older feline leaps from the third step landing on all fours. It looks over to the smaller version of itself meowing at it to follow. The spotted kitten struggles to gather all of its courage as it crouches down to leap. Sitting patiently at the bottom the black cat watches with whiskey colored eyes.

The kitten carefully tries to climb down the stair step in its way. It leaps successfully landing, eager to conquer the next step it leaps again this time it tumbles sloppily down to the last step. The kitten doesn't move. Nicolas leans in close to the window looking at the fallen kitten. It springs up on all fours perfectly fine. A small sigh of relief escapes the solemn mercenary's lips. Another cat enters the scene this time it's white. Racing past the shadow colored cat the kitten purrs and rubs itself along the newcomer. The calm and collected black cat pads along greeting the other cat with a nuzzle. Taking off the trio leave.

You take a couple of deep breathes, reclined back on a few pillows that Nicolas had provided for you. Your legs were irregularly large and swollen, it became a struggle for you to travel short distances. Rubbing your large swollen belly your hands roam under your misfitting shirt. Alex and Worick were no where in sight, they had left to 's to retrieve your vitamins for the baby. Thinking back to the moment and you discovered your pregnancy. You were thrilled and excited upon hearing the news that you had a tiny being growing inside.

And of course the doctor was destined to rain on your parade informing you that being impregnated by a Twilight was risky business. That you giving birth to a baby could take your life leaving the child without a mother. It was no doubt that the child would be a Hagure. After all it did take two to tango; One being a mere human and the other a super human. He even warned you about miscarriage. Yet you were stubborn and willing to gamble your life for the sake of this child giving it a chance at life. You were certain that eating healthy, being positive, and taking vitamins would do the trick to decrease its compensation. Maybe even increase it's lifespan. You felt it in your heart and soul.

When you told Nicolas the news you were 4 weeks pregnant. Well he noticed the change with those keen eyes of his. Nothing gets pasted them. He knew you were going into inform him eventually, after all you were giddy from the start. Nothing ever got pasted him. What he didn't know was the price that you were willing to pay. Until, that damn bastard of a doctor told him. He stormed in throwing you multiple exaggerated hand signs that you couldn't understand. Till he gruffly spoke you, "You didn't tell me."

You tilted your head giving him a blank expression. He slowly moved his hands each finger curling along with his gestures, as he signed to you, 'I talked to .'

'And what did he tell you?' You frowned in dismay signing back to him and beckoning him to continue.

'That you're hazard to your health,' the asian mutant wrily sighs, 'You know exactly what I'm talking about.'

You fought the tears that formed as your very own voice betrays you as you spoke your heart out while signing to him. You told him that you weren't going to give the child up no matter what. You were more than capable of raising a child on your own. This child was worth dying for. You cried before him rubbing furiously at your eyes. Two large arms embrace you tightly to a solid build. Nicolas rested his chin above your head and sighed. You felt yourself relax against his familiar touch and leaned in against him. You placed your ear over his chest and listened to his heart beat as held you to him.

Time waits for no one with you being 8 months pregnant you grew worried. You never felt the baby kick inside of you , but you did feel the weight inside you increase. Maybe it was a lazy big baby that liked to take it easy you thought. Your belly had large noticeable stretch marks too, as if to reassure you it was well and still growing. Nicolas gaze met your own. Your felt butterflies assault wildly in your belly as he strolls towards you with a soft smile.

'How are you feeling?' he gestures looking down at you calmly, but in his eyes you could tell that he was worried.

'Never felt better,' you grin reassuring him then lilt out loud,"I'm ready to have this baby,"

He chuckles and crouches down beside your belly. He extends his hand over your stomach and smoothly runs his rough dry hand on it. You felt your heart melt as his fingers roams about feeling for his child. His fair skinned fingers felt a part where your stomach harden up. He leans in closer running his hands over it gently.

"He's.. right here," Nicolas gravel like voice held joy as he leaned in placing a kiss where the baby was resting. Your face heats up admiring Nicolas' cute behavior when his lips touched your belly. Next thing you knew he rested his cheek over the spot where the baby was located at. It was almost as if he was trying to listen for the baby. His onyx eyes lock onto yours as he chuckles lightly at your silly expression of merriment, taking notice of your new shade. You couldn't help but laugh beaming a gorgeous smile at him. You loved him. And he love you back.

Suddenly, you jumped startled on the couch when you felt a light thump in your stomach. With shocked eyes Nicolas raises his head looked at you surprised. Nicolas took your hand and placed over where the baby was at. He rest his hands over yours. You felt it again. Thump. There it was. Oh god, those tears formed in your eyes again. Not tears of sadness but tears of hope and joy.


	3. Cancel (lemon)

{I really enjoyed this one more than I should have. I really wanted to keep typing and drag it out }

Live jazz music played throughout the club welcoming any curious guest into the building. Smoke barely tinted the air along with the mild smell of booze. Laughter from the women and low chuckles from the men brought it to life. The place was dim lit creating a mellow soothing atmosphere. A large dark muscular man, with dreads pinned back , stands behind the bar. He wore a classy long sleeve button up with a noir vest wrapped around his torso. His sleeves were rolled up neatly around his forearm emphasizing his build. His dark chestnut colored eyes seemed to be filled with peace and content. He flips a metal container around with just using his wrist the metallic object rattled up in the air with the cold ice in it. The barista spins chuckling confidently as he wooed the audience that was watching him. As the large Twilight rotates smoothly, he guides the metal shaker down from his left shoulder to his right hand repossessing it back into his care.

The multiple eyes that were watching him erupted into a heavy applause in awe of his skills. The one of the many pairs of eyes on him belonged to a young adolescent girl with wild curly hair. She sat closest to him on the bar chair clapping along with the rest. The girl with the unruly hair wore an elegant yet simple cocktail dress, with a vanilla cream white bow tied neatly behind her back. Underneath her dress she wore black long thigh highs. And for shoes she wore cute little flats on with white tiny bows.

"Wow, Galahad, that was so cool!" the human girl with the nutmeg colored skin beams at him giggling impressed.

He looked down at the small human pleased with her compliment; his pierced lip splits into a huge smile, "Why, thank you." He removes the lid from the metal chilled bottle and pours its liquid in a glass. When finished he slides the glass down the mahogany top. A customer snatches it immediately to consume.

"I wish Freckles was here to see that." Vicky sighs placing her elbow on the top of the bar counter and resting her chin neatly into her palm.

"Ah, don't worry about that punk," Galahad reassures the dismayed girl, "He's busy with the guild. I'm sure he wanted to be here with you too, instead of working,"

"I doubt it..." Vicky lets out a long miserable sigh, a gloomy aura emits from her, "I still can't believe that short loser cancelled on me like that." Recollection of today's event flashed in her head.

 _Once again clothes and whiskey colored pillows littered the freshly polished wooden floor. The familiar musty fragrance of unfinished sex lingered in the air. Crinkled up and in use was a golden toasty comforter and twin size bed. Sitting up with the golden cover wrapped around their curvy waist was a famished human adolescent girl. A waist that was decorated shamelessly in red and purple lovemarks. Lovemarks that trailed up to her breasts and back, redarkening old marks as if to remind her who she belonged to. Her lower half craved the finishing touches of her lover's generous lovemaking. She bit her lower lips rubbing her thighs together hoping to gain her some relief and attention that Doug left unattended._

 _Dressing beside the bed, with his back turned in front of the human, was her Twilight. Dreads that moved with him as he shuffled lazily back into his camouflage pants. His fingers hoisted his pants around his waist once done he zips and button his trousers. Doug fastens the belt that hung away from his pants in protest. He rolls each of the pant's leg up making them look like shorts._

 _"Do you really have to go now?" she huffs distressed and displeased, brown upset orbs watch over him worriedly._

 _"I've already told you something came up," he reminds her sternly not looking back to her disheartened gaze. Doug secretly feared meeting her graze for he felt dread and guilt consume his soul. He feared and knew that if he looked back at her in her current state; he would no longer be able to resist her protests and jump back in bed with her to reclaim her fully._

 _Vicky pouts and decides to advance one more time. She crawls on fours a devious sultry smile replaces her previous grimace. The golden covers slip off her waist as she crept on closer to him. Her arms slide under his arms. Her fingers ghosted carefully over his chest brushing lightly along his abdominal structure. She kneels up and leans into his right ear slowly exhaling her hot moist breath down his neck. "You need to finish what you started~" She tauntingly presses her breasts up against his solid back._

 _Doug squeezed his eyes shut, cursing himself for being too weak he felt blood rush back down between his legs. His mouth slowly went dry and his belly flipped. He had to fight it. As the human succubi ever so slowly, clouds his thoughts, Doug couldn't quite form the words in his head properly. She smiles sensing that he would give in to her charms soon enough now. He was slowly falling right back into her palms and into that goddamn bed. She takes his lobe with her lip and teeth, gently nibbling at it. Her fingers skim down past his navel as she suggestively reminding him, "well?"_

 _"I can't," He murmurs strained despising and hating himself more than ever. (He wanted to tell her 'fuck yes') "I have to work now, " He had sucked his breath in sharply; as he felt her arms retreat the warmth he felt now gone._

 _Vicky pulls away from him a little surprised and taken aback with his response. Doug was never the one to turn down sex. Just what has gotten into him all of the sudden? " I want you to stay." She said frankly crossing her arms over her bare chest._

 _Reluctantly Doug sighs, "I know," he bites the inside of his mouth, the light familiar taste of iron invades his tongue. As much as he would love to… He couldn't. He had slightly more important things to do at the time being. He swallows thickly, " About that dance; I might not make it tonight either…"_

 _Vicky her eyebrows furrowed, "What? Why?" She asked as if she didn't hear him, but she did._

 _He took it upon himself to explain a little more; since he had heard the disappointment and hurt in her voice, "I gotta go run an errand for work. I don't want to let them down," he explains very vaguely, turning to her. He hovers over her figure briefly taking the comforter into his possession. Then he envelopes her in the blanket by wrapping it over her shoulders and back; giving her a small reassuring smile. Her brown chocolate eyes fall to the bed sheet dreading his leave. Of course, she was pissed, (they didn't complete their little dirty deed) and worst he just told her that he couldn't go out tonight with her._

 _Vicky forced her orbs ,that were muddled with conflict, to look at his apologetic gaze , "Yet you're going to let me down?"_

 _Ouch._

 _"I'll make it up to you when I return," he promised leaning down to her to kiss._

 _She turns the other way pouting as she felt his lips peck her puffed cheek, "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she mutters._

 _"Don't be like that…"_

"Aw…Don't be disappointed." The manager didn't think the human would be this upset about his absence, "I'll give him a knuckle sandwich when I see him. The night is still young why don't you go enjoy yourself?" The Twilight takes a pitcher of ice cold water and pours it into a cup. He placed the cup in front of her.

As if it was timed and on cue, Vicky felt a tap on her shoulder followed by an "there you are I've been looking for you." Vicky turns in her seat, a young powerful figure stands behind her. Blonde loose curls cascaded around her shoulders. Bright friendly and cheerful brown eyes welcome the human visitor to her Brothel. Loretta wore her usual white long button up followed by a black short skirt.

"Finnne," she lets out a harsh laugh with a dark sinister smile, "Make sure you give him two serving of those sandwiches of yours."

"Will do," He laughs nervously feeling cold sweat form down his back. Damn, if you want to piss a girl off cancel on her last minute. It's guaranteed to work. The human girl leaves with the head but before she does, she takes a sip from the cup. She left with Loretta who linked their arms together. The blonde girl looked over her shoulder and gave Gal a wink. With that Galahad excused himself from bar duty and escapes to the back room.

The dressing room was well lite clothes draped everywhere from dresses to bras to shirts mixing forever lost on the floor. A window cracked opened, of course not too far from the door, it's translucent curtains sway steadily with the wind that entered. Galahad chuckles entering the room looking at a figure by the window. Standing by the window was a sharp looking young man, dress in a dark charcoal gray with black thin stripes button up with a black vest overlapping it. Mirroring a certain someone's look.

"W-what do you think?," he asked out loud to the larger twilight while fumbling with his arms. Doug hated wearing suits he felt like they weren't his style. He hated buttoning up the cuffs it was such a hassle.

"You're a dead man walking," Galahad laughed approaching Doug, "Let me get those for you." He take the young twilight's sleeve in his care, and rolling it neatly up, making sure it didn't pass his elbow.

"Seriously?" The twilight with the unpinned hair mumbles, "Why are girls so difficult?"

"Well, you did cancel on her," he said while moving on to the other sleeve, "It's part of being a man. If you complain too much someone will snatch her away from you."

Doug says, "I'm not complaining. I like having her around..." He looks childishly down at his polish black shoes with his face burning up. Doug would go through hell and back to fetch her. He silently vowed to protect her with all his strength. He'd be damn if another being just waltz in and takes her. He'd kill them.

The large muscular being's chest grumbles stifling another laugh. He pretends not to take notice of his flushed face, "How are your two left feet?"

"Much better,"

He looked down smiling at the tiny mercenary. Gal has never seen the boy look so terrified in his life, the look on his face was dreadful when he entered the club; Pale face, clattering teeth, and shaky hands. Doug had stopped by earlier today to learn how to dance. Thankfully, Worick was here to help out as well as Loretta. When Galahad first saw him he thought there was a life threatening problem on their hands. He was relieved to learn that it was just Doug not wanting to disappoint the girl tonight. He needed all the help he could get since he knew nothing about dancing. The lessons were long and excruciating for him. The young twilight was nothing but a tumbling buffoon when it came to dancing. He stepped on a few toes that Loretta was very furious about. He even got smacked every time he stepped on them. The head of the club called it 'Negative reinforcement'. Worick and Gal had a few good laughs and cringes during the lessons. In the end, he learned how to lead, where to hold a woman, and how to feel confident.

"Get your hair out of your face," Galahad hands him a hair band from his pocket.

Doug neatly pins his dreads out of his face and back into a semi ponytail, "Well?"

Galahad tilts his head and holding his chin with one hand; while rubbing his forefingers against the gain of his stubble facial. He hums looking at the youngster with an uncertain look. The little Twilight's hair was pinned back. He was dressed in jaw dropping semi formal wear. Yet what was missing? A wolfish grin resurfaces on his face. He casually wraps an arm around Doug . He balled his other hand and lightly punches the little Twilight on the shoulder once. Then again, he punches Doug harder than the previous strike.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asks wincing upset while rubbing at his pained bicep.

Gal laughs guiding him back to the main room where everyone was at, "That's what you get for cancelling."

"I'm going to make it up to her."

"Will you look at the time?" Gal exclaims mocking a worried expression, "I need to get back to the bar. The drink aren't going to serve themselves, you know?" The larger twilight wishes him luck and returns to duty leaving Doug to find Vicki.

It wasn't difficult for an elite Twilight to locate one of the three only Normals in the club. They had their own distinctive scent. Most humans did but these two human females had a pleasant aroma amongst themselves. The main entertainment tonight was on stage singing, she smelled of champagne and carnations. However, he fancied the other human's scent; which lingered around the club it was the scent of sandalwood and coconut. As the young gentleman tracked the one he was looking for the fragrance grew slightly stronger. He followed his nose moving past small crowds of Tags as swiftly as possible, the trails grows and eventually he finds the main source.

When his eyes fell on her, his heart dropped in awe along with his jaw. His stomach filled with butterflies as his mouth went dry. Vicki was with Loretta they were holding each other's hands spinning around in circles. Doug took the advantage of the fact that she hasn't noticed him yet. His eyes began to wander over her figure she for was a sight to behold. She was beautiful her hair was shiny and bouncy. Her brown eyes and smile light up the room. She had black highs thighs that caught his attention. He tried to remember when was the last time that he's ever seen her dolled up like that. Spurts of little laughter left their lips as they spun round and round. Her gorgeous smile and laugh was contagious as the plague. He chuckles at the two females dancing away in circles behaving almost like children.

"Let's stop," Loretta the cheerful blonde breathed slowing the dance.

"Hahah!" Vicki beams, "I think I'm going to be sic-"

"Better not!" the head warns, "Or I'll make you clean this whole place up!"

That's when she finally took noticed of the handsome gentleman standing before them patiently. A black vest and a very nice button up. A surprised gasp leaves her deep red lips as her eyes widen. She released the grasp on Loretta's hands and moves towards Doug. She takes a couple of unsteady steps towards the dashing Twilight. He stifles a laugh when he smoothly moves to her side taking her hand in his.

"Hey, be careful." he lightly chastens, offering her support with his hand.

"Well, hello there, Stranger," The dizzy girl burrows herself into his chest "Do you come here often?" It was an automatic effect that they had on each other. A spark. Their bodies pressed against one another heating up and sending the electricity tingling through the air into the other lover.

"Not as often as I should," he grins wickedly embracing her tightly.

"You don't look half bad," Loretta compliments, "I'll leave you two alone then… I don't feel like third wheeling." She grins at the two lovers and vanishes into the crowds.

"Freckles," Vicky cocks a brow at him with a perplexed expression slowly removing herself from his body by taking a few small steps back, "What happened to work?"

He flushed looking right at her and begins to stammer as he tells her, "Well, I f-finished quickly so I could get back to you. I mean- cause you were looking forward to this night. And I didn't want to d-d-disappoint you…"

"Gah…" She covered her face with her hands embarrassed at his answer, "This is starting to get awkward."

"Like you saying that is gonna help!" he snaps at her annoyed. He was relieved that she was pleased and content. And as promised he was going to make it up to her and make this one of the best night that neither one of them could ever forget.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked nervously. Why was it that he was feeling so tense? It felt like he was asking her out for the first time. "With me?"

She looked down at her feet a slight grimace ghosted her features. She parts her lips open and closes them immediately and opens them again, "Uh-"

Doug quickly cuts in, "Forget I asked."

"I can't dance…" she bows her head down as her shoulders slump forward.

Bewildered for a moment Doug was speechless. The girl in front of him that went all out on her outfit. The one who gave him a hard time about missing tonight. The one who just confessed to him at this moment. Could. Not. Dance. Coincidentally, he did... And in fact he took pride that he learned just today how to dance. He took the opportunity. The light skinned Twilight then smiles warmly at her, "I'm going to teach you!"

She blinks her thick eyelashes at him clearly confused, "You?"

"Duh," He grins wolfishly and snatches her hands before she could refuse or disappear in the crowd.

He guided her into center of the floor. Where the other Twilights gather with their significant other whether it be a love interest or a dear friend. Alex was on stage with a couple of other Twilights that wielded brass instruments into their care. Galahad just seated himself behind a grand piano. The large Twilight waited patiently for Alex to stop singing as he grazed over at her fondly. As the singer slowly yielded to a stop, he whistled at her calling for her attention. Alex's blue eye's lazily guided themselves to his orbs. Gal winks and grins send a private message to her. The singer nobs returning her ocean colored gaze back to the crowd.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed in sync with the music as an up beat piano began to play bouncy keys. In a few moments later the drummer joins in rhythmically hitting the snare. Doug grins cheerfully at Vicki as he took notice of her unsure look. Doug then placed her right hand on top of his left shoulder, resting her palm on his noir vest. He takes her left hand and holds it with his right hand. "I'm going to put my other hand on your waist," he informs her while done so he place his hand right underneath the white creamy colored bow that sat on the small of her spine, "Trust me, you're going to love this."

"My baby don't care for shows," Alex sang finally joining the two instruments, "My baby don't care for clothes…" Doug sway his and Vicki's body in time with the beat. Her brown eyes set on his black polished shoes, timing her steps with his.

"Not bad at all," Doug marveled watching her face heated up. Because she was embarrassed by the sincere compliment she unintentionally steps on his toe.

"Whoa!" She snaps her head up at Doug, "I'm sorry!"

"No, you're good…" He pulled her closer to his body feeling the heat from her body flow into his. As the lights grew dim she looked astonishing under the honey glow. Her eyes finally looking into his as he lead her across the floor. Her dress flowed and rippled around them as she took each step gliding around the marvel floor. Vicky was quite taken with Doug; looking sharp in that striped suit and black vest! He looked like such a gentleman and so different from his usual appearance that this was a treat! Hair pinned back and his back straight… Oh dear, and that suit! Her heart fluttered away as he spun them around.

"My baby just cares for me," Alex voice rang powerfully through the building.

As the music slowed down Doug began to move slowly as he twirled her once with one hand. Her dress spun smoothly around her waist and then suddenly he dipped Vicky back with his hand at her lower back making sure that she didn't fall. As he hovered over her Doug smirked at her impressed grin. Leaning slowly in over the girl he parts his lips to capture her red coated mouth. Vicky closes her eyes as her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She was almost sure that her heart would crack a few ribs. A warm sensation burst through her lips as Doug press his mouth against hers. After a couple of seconds of kissing he pulled her up smiling sweetly at her. The room busted out in a heavy applause for the duo. Both of the young adolescents faces were turning bright beet red realizing the that entire building was watching them.

"Do you still want to dance?" he ponders.

"Not any more."

"Hey, I was pretty damn good being the lead and all that," Doug pointed out to her slightly feeling taken aback.

Vicky hums nodding her head, "You were amazing!"

"Shut up it wasn't all THAT." he scoffs turning his face to the other direction making sure that she wouldn't see his face blush away. He held out his elbow for her to take.

She loops her arm through his as he began to lead them out of the crowded floor. "You were super cool. In my opinion…."

"Whatever, what do you want to do now?" He prompts walking to the bar table, "Do you want something to drink?" He jerks his chin to the refreshments.

"No, I kinda want to rest up for a little while; but it's a bit noisy in here."

That being said Doug agrees and takes her to the furthest part of the building to one of the rooms that they had available. Luckily the room was vacant the only pieces of furniture in it was a simple bed and a tall lamp and a stout nightstand. Doug locked the door after Vicki went through it. Her feet tap against the floor as she strolls on over to the night stand. She stops and reclines sitting against it.

"Did you have fun?" he asked her casually following pursuit trailing idly behind her. He stands right between her looking down at her cocoa colored orbs. Doug placed both of his arms right beside each of her thighs taking hold of the wooden cabinet with his palms.

"Mm," she purrs tilting her head up to gaze upon her lover, "Mmhm."

He snickers mirroring her eyes,"What are you mming about?"

"Your suit," She responds winking at him with a coy smile, "You look really really good."

"Good?" he gave her a crooked smile. Knowing very well what she meant. He waited for her to complete her train of thoughts.

"Well… no," she shoots him a saucy smile, "You look really sexy."

Vicki sits up quickly to taking his lips. His mouth burns heating up against hers moving and molding together like many times before. She nips at his bottom lip welcoming him to her mouth. His tongue enters it and challenging her in a playful tussle to claim her. They swirled against each other like a familiar fierce dance. His tongue was pinned down by hers all too fast. He chuckles lightly refusing to give up. His pink wet muscle evades hers and returns to his own mouth. She places her hands around the back of his neck entangling her fingers in his dreads, pulling him closer to her body as she grounds herself to him. She invades his mouth explore his for the umpteenth time. His hands move to her thighs kneading back his strong fingers to her butt. An airy moan escapes her lips as the mercenary pauses; letting her catch her breath for a split second and allowing her to return to assaulting his hot mouth. Finally he fails being pinned down again.

The aroused twilight tilted her chin up exposing her neck. His lips trailed down from her jawline down to her collarbone. Nibbling gently as he slid his lips down and biting roughly on that collarbone he was so fond of. he tentatively pecked against her flesh. The girl loved having the Twilight all to herself. And all over her. The way he kissed drove her insane! She couldn't get enough of him. He left light pink marks as he moved down to her chest. Taking great care of not leaving any dark purple or red marks like he previously did to her back today. His fingers tug down the front of her dress exposing her perky breasts. As he did so his dark lust filled eyes watched her breasts rise up as she arched her back. Taking one soft breast into his right hand and the other with his mouth. He suckled and away at her hardening bud while she tried to control her breath. Fuck this was too good to be true! His right hand stoked and tug gently over her nipple as she let out gentle cries of satisfaction as she trashed her against him. As she released her heavenly cries Doug squeeze her bottom rewardingly.

It took all of his power to control himself as he pulled away to gaze at her. When he pulled away Vicky's hands went to his chest stroking over his black vest to only to feel his tense muscle relax at her touch underneath his clothes. The girl whose dress was just underneath her breast were plump and swollen. Both nipples were rigid and peaked to perfection. The normal before him who was out of breath panting. His pants were no longer comfortable, they were restricting and unbearable. He painfully hardened watching her chest heave up and down. Her lips bruised and of course smeared with red from the lipstick she had on. Her hot smoldering eyes demanded for more.

"Help me take this off," she panted pulling at her black dress. She saw hesitation flicker in his eyes as he bit his bottom lip.

"Not yet," He stopped her from pulling off her dress, "It's still my turn."

"You didn't let me come earlier!" she protests feeling flustered, "Do you know how horny I am?"

"I know. I know," he groaned in anticipation. He didn't want to end it that quickly with her. Not like this. Doug wanted to taste her and fuck her fully dressed. So he voiced his thoughts to her, "But I want to taste and fuck you in that dress."

Her face burned, "Taste?" She quizzed rubbing her thighs together. The thought of Doug face in between her legs peaked her curiosity. When it came to foreplay He has always teased and aroused her with his fingers and rod. Maybe it was time to put that tongue of his into some good.

His fingers hoisted up the hem of the black dress exposing this lace like high thighs He ran his fingers experimentally against the fabrics, feeling the resistance under his calloused touch. "Yes." He answered husky. It was something about these long stockings that drove him crazy. Was it the way it felt? Or the way she wore them? Perhaps the lace? He rubbed his palm in circles over her thighs feeling the lace. The normal's finger skimmed over her dress and under her black panties. Vicky's fingers barely dipped into her core when Doug grabbed a hold of her hand stopping her from pleasing herself. She let out a frustrated groan glaring daggers at him. He nonchalantly smile at her rising that capture hand to his lips. He place her fingers into his mouth sucking off her excitement. Teasingly he lick her fingers giving her a taste of what was to come.

He brought her fingers from his mouth to hers, "Suck." he orders. And willingly she did. She took those three fingers and sucked at them as he watched her.

The twilight redirected his attention down between her legs. Oh, the fun was just starting. He removed her flats. He showered kisses from her ankles to the back of her calves to the inside of her thighs. She felt his lips sear through her lace as she sucked. Keeling down taking a hold of those panties of hers. Doug yanks them down in one fair swift tossing them off somewhere into the room. He ducked his under her dress. His let his warm breath puff carefully over her swollen lips.

"God please just do it," She cried out bucking against his face on the nightstand.

It was beyond erotic that she could no longer see what he was doing. He latched his mouth over her clit lapping away at the bundle of nerves before him. As he licked, he snaked his arms around her thighs that were over his shoulders, holding them firmly to keep her from thrashing about. Vicky's body jerk wildly as he treated himself to ambrosia, she couldn't control herself. It was pure bliss when she could feel his tongue at work. Her toes curled while that burning hot coil tightened inside. His tongue entered her deeply sucking up the wet mess he created. She tasted so delicious and remarkable Doug had to have more of her. A pattern of light cries and pants echoed across the room into Doug ears. Vicki panted and panted with her fingers still in her mouth. Tilting her hips she placed the hand that wasn't in her mouth behind his head pushing his tongue deeper into her. She felt the end near as the coil inside her was about to break, "Ah, ahh, ah.." And then suddenly an aspirated gasp escapes her lips. The twilight pulled away as he did that hot iron coil began to cool off; Losing that heated tension that it was building up. "Argh, More!"

"Not yet," he tells her.

"What do you mean not yet?" she growled in dismay.

He doesn't answers but instead, he hops up to his feet and kissed her roughly making sure she tasted herself. He takes her fingers which are coated in saliva and guides them back to her entrance. She had such a lewd expression on her face that it almost pained him to see her this way. Almost. He took joy knowing that he could make her act like this. He controlled the depth and pace of her fingers moving in and out gently and quickly. Over and over watching her face twist in pleasure. Her lips part as her fingers twist and curl inside of her. He removed her hand out of her core and returns them to his lips sucking them dry and swallowing every bit of her. She pulled her hand away from redirecting her dark lust filled eyes to the dent in his pants.

"Whip him out for me," She breathed reaching out and running her dry hand over his abnormally large pants. He pressed his crotch against her hand craving her touch. Ravishing eyes darken watched as his hands migrated to his navel; while his fingers slowly moved to his Zipper. Ziuuuu... The sound of the pants becoming undone was just sound to his waiting lover, that she ran her tongue over her lips. The pants hang open on his hip as he fetched his aching manhood for her. Vicki took him into her saliva coated fingers, curling them securely around his large throbbing rod. His rod which had pre-come glistening at the that tip; smeared under her hand as she stroked him. Her hand twists around his rod moving this way and that. Her wet hand jerk quickly to and fro moving against his rapidly thrusting hips . Doug presses his forehead against her closing his eyes as his breath grows ragged. "Yeah, just like that..." he huffs moving along, "Ahh." Wrapping and overlapping his hand over hers he was able to cover more of his hardening flesh. Vicki eyes gaze upon the twilight watching him crunch up his brows lost in the heady scene. "You like that?" she purred huskily into his ear, "Then you sound finish in me." With that she releases him from her grasps and pulls away from his hand. Doug's eyes snap open glaring down at her furiously, but furious as in unfulfilled lust and pure desire for the human..

"See?" she teased, " It's annoying when someone just stop in the middle."

He moved closer to her sealing any remaining space between them. His manhood pressed resting against her clothed belly. A dark wolfish smile replaces his features he rolls his hips into hers. The nightstand slides and slams loudly against the wall. The two beings panicked one glaring at the door while the other giggles nervously. Doug cursed silently under his breath as he redirected his attention to his lover. His hands moved to her ass picking her up; as he lifted her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung on to his vest. He tossed her on to the bed watching her breast bounce with her body. She lays back against the white covers with the dress covering her high thighs. The covers are messed up as soon as he leaps on top of her grinning down. He leans closer nipping at her breast and flicking his tongue over her bud. He grabs her dress hitching it up as he angled his throbbing cock into her womanhood. His hand stroking over the black smooth seductive lace. She tilts her head back sighing heavenly as he nestled in filling her up. She began to speak to him between slow thrusts, "I need this more- than you think- Ah- you jerk." He rocked their hips together up and down feeling her moist hot walls snug around him; He rocked his lower half fast as he bucked away.

"Well I'm sorry- I should've stayed - and fucked you- back when we ah- were at your place," All words were now gone as they focused on each others climaxes.

Doug gradually began to pick up pace thrusting deeper inside of her. She grew wet and drench with each thrust. Her legs tightly wrap around his waist as she tossed her head back ground her hips powerfully against his. The coil began to heat up and curl tightly inside her stomach. His rod rubbed against that sweet trigger over and over; the trigger that kept winding the hot coil in her core. Faster, faster, and faster he bucked into her. She praised him with timely cries and sloppy pulled out completely tip and all and slaming and pushing himself balls deep inside of herself. He felt his rod throb and pulse as he knew he was near. He lock his lips around her breast sucking away. Vicki's wet walls tighten around him, "Yes, yes!" The coil could no longer hold it breaks. The release was finally here! The duo cried out together in ecstasy and euphoria. Doug's back felt a shiver running through him as he released in inside of her; Vicky's walls greeted him with powerful rewarding spasms as her body arched up. She couldn't breath as it rippled through her. His thrusts yielded slowly as he made sure that he rode with her through her climax. White and creamy mixtures of both of their liquids began to drip as Doug limps slightly pulling out.

The room was quiet Doug nuzzled the exhausted human's nose with his, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, tonight." He rested his head in between her breasts lying on top of her. The human wraps him in her embrace whiles she stroke his check with her thumb. Secretly, Doug enjoyed being in her arms and resting with her.

"Me too, dummy, me too." she laughs a little, "I kinda want to dance some more…"

He warns, "You still smell like sex and like me."

She sweats nervously imagining just how embarrassing it would be when the others found out, "Can the other Twilights smell it?"

"Yeah, that how they know you're with me," he pointed out as a matter of fact.


End file.
